lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 186
Having been transported, Remiel is trapped in an alternative dimension. In his confusion he looks around calling for Sandalphon enquiring his whereabouts. He looks into the pitch black darkness, uttering Sandalphon's name. Dark, shadowy winged figures loom over the city, as the lights start to go out, plunging the city into complete darkness. While Remiel continues looking around the darkness, he wonders what the hell happened, where the hell is he and where Sandalphon has gone. Remiel is still looking around, when he hears Uriel call his name. Remiel realising he is not alone and that Uriel is there with him, asks if Uriel is watching the situation right now. Uriel replies he is. Remiel continues to look around the darkness, as he explains how bad the current situation is to Uriel telling him, that he is unable to gain awareness of Sandalphon. Uriel tells Remiel the situation is dangerous and that Remiel needs to return to heaven right now. Remiel asks what they're going to do about Sandalphon and whether he has contacted their other brothers. Uriel is standing in heaven, keeping an eye on all his brothers, through an orb of light, he replies he has contacted them and currently Gabriel and Mitt are far apart carrying out their respective tasks. Remiel asks what tasks, Uriel answers that Gabriel has gone to find someone and Mitt is now in the Ruins. Remiel asks what lies in the ruins, as we see Mitt in a desert where there are pyramids. She enters the pyramid and her eyes glow, she enters a dark corridor and holds out her arms. As she walks down the tunnel the torches on the walls light with blue flames. Remiel is about to ask Uriel why the hell, but before he can continue he falls into heaven, behind Uriel. Uriel turns around and looks at Remiel, who shouts didn't they decide to look for Luciel together and wonders why everyone has separated. Uriel ignores the question, instead exclaiming he's back. Remiel shouts it's betrayal, that Uriel is a traitor and how long has it been since Ra left them. Uriel puts a hand on Remiel's shoulder asking him to calm down saying, it'll never be like that. Remiel is rather emotional and replies if not then what, and that they need to rescue Sandalphon together right now, otherwise it won't be enough. Uriel responds he is not born to fight, he can't fight with him and apologises. Remiel responds he said that before as well and asks where Rabiel is, that Rabiel can help them. Uriel replies that he can't reach Rabiel, telling Remiel as he knows, they never agreed on their actions. Remiel is surprised that Rabiel can't be contacted and asks Uriel what he means since they are never alone as long as they wear the White Diadem. Forlorn, Remiel talks about Spiritual Independence and mentions it's funny how they all look alike, but Ra has allowed them to be free. Remiel recalls how their brother Luciel betrayed them and fell, and that Michael also acted alone and it was because they couldn't be watched, he tells Uriel that he was also involved in Michael's work and that is why he can never take of the Diadem. Uriel replies if he likes, he will never remove the White Diadem. Remiel glares at Uriel, when they hear Gabriel's voice. She tells her brothers not to argue. Remiel is looking around in surprise, as Gabriel tells them she has heard everything, from where she is about who is betraying who. Gabriel is walking around in an abandoned city, and states she is just looking for someone and that Mitt would never betray them. Gabriel adds that one day they will all burn the White Diadems together, and gain spiritual independence, according to Ra's will and if Rabiel has already decided there must be a reason. Gabriel explains that Rabiel or Raphael, is the name given to the Angel most loved by mankind, for he is the most righteous brother. At the store, Luciel destroys the giant flower, encasing Rano, exclaiming isn't it sad to kill flowers, and recites, once upon a time there was a goat, who ate all the flowers, he hates him so much, he has always wanted to do this. Rano glares at Luciel, as Luciel's staff transforms into a whip and he strikes Rano with it, sending Rano flying causing him great injury, Rano is lying on the ground coughing, as Luciel continues, of course he couldn't do that, because Ra was always watching although he managed to moderately harass him. Rano shouts it is disgusting the way he delights in torturing animals. Luciel smiles with his eyes glowing and asks what he's talking about, saying wasn't Rano the one who taught him the meaning of real pain, by ruthlessly stabbing him with his spear, or did he forget. Rano grits his teeth and tries to get back up, asking Luciel if he's trying to pick a fight, that he's garbage and not to compare him to himself. Rano states Luciel doesn't deserve to talk about the truth, what a friend is, what a family is, garbage like him will never understand. Luciel laughs into his spear, commenting it's really funny, and friendship is such a childish notion, wondering, who made that beast, his friend. Luciel informs Rano that without Dark Lessa, he is just a goat, everything Rano believes in as belonging to Lessa, in fact belongs to Dark Lessa. Two glowing lights appear behind Luciel, as Sorath emerges from the shadows. Luciel chides him for being late and tells him that Rano is the Angel meat he desires. Sorath repeats the word meat over and over. Luciel scowls at Rano announcing, now it is time for him to die and that he has brought the guide. Rano looks at the creature, asking what he means by guide. As the creature moves towards Rano, Luciel says that Sorath will guide him to the horizon of the void. The creature moves quickly and is in front of Rano in an instant. Rano can do nothing but watch as the horrifying creature opens his jaws wide, in order to devour him, however, before Sorath can do that, a flash of light severs his head clean off. Rano wonders what's happened and as he looks up, he sees an Angel in front of him. Rabiel appears before Rano and tells him to step back, that he's too close. Rano looks up at Rabiel and wonders who the hell he is. Please support POGO by visiting the raw after reading this: * https://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=603159&no=129 Category:Chapters Category:Season 03